


A Week of Fun

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Massage, NSFW Week, No Dialogue, One Shot Collection, Pregnant Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Prompt fills for Claudeleth NSFW week.1. Grasp my...2. Near religious3. Not a feast if you don't eat too much4. You've become quite expressive, haven't you5. No way I'm letting you go6. Wild card - Keep quiet7. Wild card - Desperation
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 52
Kudos: 271





	1. Grasp my...

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, my fills for the nsfw week challenge. I hope you guys enjoy them!

Bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. 

Byleth managed to just hold in a groan as she tilted her head back, catching herself at the last minute before her motion could be mistaken for disrespect. Next to her, Claude’s lips caught in the barest smirk as he answered some advisor’s question, recovering smoothly so that no one besides her even suspected he was anything but focused.

How did he do that? Byleth was so bored even her usually stoic demeanor was dangerously close to cracking. But Claude was absolutely fine. He was still wheeling and dealing with politicians as if it were the easiest thing in the world. For some reason, that annoyed her.

Byleth tapped her foot against her husband’s. As Lorenz picked up the thread of conversation, Claude turned to her, his eyebrows raised slightly. That was certainly much more interesting. Byleth’s foot slid higher up Claude’s leg, tapping lightly against the back of his knee. The angle left Byleth leaning heavily against one side of her chair, but no one was going to dare say anything about it to her face.

The tips of Claude’s ears were scarlet, and there was a tick in his cheek as he attempted to keep a straight face. Byleth hummed lightly, so soft only Claude could have heard her, and by the way his eyes widened ever so slightly he heard it. Or that could be her foot brushing against the inside of his thigh.

Claude’s breath caught, causing Lorenz to throw him a sharp look. “Are you all right?” the Count whispered.

“Yeah,” Claude nodded. His cheeks flared bright red as Byleth’s foot came to rest against his cock. Pride bloomed in her chest when she felt the tent there already waiting for her. “Um, on second thought, it’s a bit hot in here.”

Lorenz gave him a critical look. He huffed lightly, but nodded. “Perhaps a break would be in order. We have been here all morning.”

Their advisors were slow to leave the room. It delighted Byleth to watch Claude try to keep his composure as she continued to stroke him with her foot. When the door closed behind Lorenz, but not before he threw them one last suspicious glance, she watched as Claude finally allowed himself to crumble. 

“By!” Claude managed through gritted teeth. “Are you really so bored-”

“Yes,” Byleth said simply, cutting him off. Her foot dropped to the floor, and she leaned over. Claude helped her push his chair back, his legs spread wide to accommodate Byleth between them. “They were boring, and you are amusing.”

Claude smirked up at her. “Glad to know I’m more amusing than a room full of wind filled diplomats.” His breath was coming out in heavy pants, his skin flushed as he stared up at her. “So what are we going to do now? Sex on the table?”

Byleth made a noise of disapproval as she unlaced Claude’s pants, slowly licking her lips at the sight of her husband’s cock. “I’m thinking more along the lines of some casual groping.”

“Oh?” Claude shot her that smug smirk. “So, you’re going to grasp my - BY!” 

Byleth smiled sweetly, slowly stroking Claude’s shaft. Her thumb teased over the tip, spreading precum down the length. “I want to watch you come undone.” Byleth leaned in, brushing her lips against Claude’s neck. She nibbled at his pulse, making him groan beneath her. His hips bucked, begging her for more. 

He was warm and heavy in her hand, quickly rising to the occasion under her gentle touch. She loved hearing that desperate little gasp from him, the one he always bit his lip and thought he was concealing. It made her body respond in kind, heat building at her core at the sound of his heavy breaths. Pride bloomed in her chest that she could do this to him. His head tipped back, fingers clutching at the arms of his chair in a white knuckled grip, as she traced a vein along the underside of his cock.

She twisted her hand, giving him the friction he craved. Her lips attacked his neck, slowly traveling up his jaw, her teeth scraping against his chin. She loved that little moan she pulled from him, the feel of his trembling with desire for her, no longer charming and collected, having fully given into his want for her touch. She increased the speed of her strokes, making those moans come louder now. 

Byleth pulled back, hungry eyes watching her husband’s face. “Do you want to cum, my love?” Byleth cooed.

Claude moaned loudly in answer, whining as Byleth paused. “Yes, yes, By, please,” he whispered.

Byleth began to stroke him again, taking pity and deciding to no longer tease him. She knew all the right places to touch him, exactly how to make him fall apart. His moans echoed off the walls, hands reaching out so he could touch her too. Byleth's voice caught in her throat when he grasped her breasts, but she was determined to stay focused on the task at hand. She whispered encouragements to Claude, praising him as he bucked into her hand. “By!” he hissed, bucking wildly once more before spilling himself in her hand. 

Byleth leaned in, catching Claude’s heavy breath as he came down from his orgasm. “Mmm,” he hummed happily as she pulled back. “Certainly much more interesting than a boring old meeting.”

“Yes,” Byleth agreed, enjoying the sight of her king completely undone by her hand. She grinned at him, slowly licking his spent semen off her fingers. “So, you think you can recover in enough time for that whole sex on the table idea before everyone gets back?”

She yelped as her back hit the table, the noise turning into a laugh as Claude grinned down at her. “Absolutely.”


	2. Near Religious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any grammar errors in this chapter. I have been very sick the past few days while I both wrote and edited this.

Their quiet moans filled the hallway, echoing off stone decorated centuries ago. If they were not careful, their pleas for each other would carry through the open archway and into the gardens below, giving the Almyran nobles a more detailed look into their private life than was necessary. Of course, the guards at the end of the hallway could hear them, but they had long ago come to accept how needy their king and queen were for one another. 

As his lips burned a path down her neck, her fingers pulling at his hair, Byleth could feel the reverence Claude held for her. His lips formed soundless words of praise and desire, and Byleth tilted her head back begging for more.

His hands kneaded her breasts, occasionally pinching her nipples. She arched her back, trying to press more of herself against those talented hands. Byleth knew by the smirk pressed against her skin that Claude understood her desperate plea. His hands traveled to her hips, quickly pulling up her multi colored skirts. 

Her breath caught when those calloused thumbs gently traced her hip, following their dip down and down. He touched her as if he could not quite believe she was real, that she had chosen to be with him and stand at his side. His breath caught in his throat, a little hitch that drew her eyes back up. There was so much love there, a tidal wave of emotions crashing over her. Byleth felt her own breathing catch. For a moment their hurried pace came to a pause.

Claude leaned in, his kiss soft and sweet, tasting of the pine tea they had just drank. It was a thank you in the only way he knew how to say, they only way he could be assured his sincerity would not be able to hide. His dreams were becoming reality.

Byleth allowed it for a moment before pressing back harder, her own silent assurances against his lips. Her whispered breath spoke of how she had adopted his dreams as her own, how she wanted the world he dreamed for them to become reality. 

Claude pulled away suddenly, dipping his head quickly to hide his eyes. His lips carved a trail across her jaw and down her neck. Byleth gasped, blinking back tears. It was too much. Whenever Claude became too overwhelmed with his own inability to process how much he loved her, his lips pressed against her in near worship. It created a cycle effect, in which Byleth herself became overwhelmed, clinging to him as if he were her lifeline. 

His hands dropped to her hips, body crowding her against the wall. Byleth loved that strange contrast of cool stone on her back and his hot body against her front. Her hands wandered between them, unlacing his pants with shaking fingers, desire barely contained. Claude hissed, a noise halfway between a gasp and a cry tearing free of his throat as her hands brushed against him. 

Byleth cried out when her husband’s hands cupped her ass, lifting her up. Her hands flew to Claude’s shoulders seeking more purchase against him. That cry took on a high note as Claude plunged into her, burying himself within her body. His eyes met hers, Byleth nodding before he continued. His thrusts were quick and deep, rough as the stone scraping against her back.

And through it all, Claude did not look away. Pleasure assaulted her body, but his eyes! Oh, but she did not have the will to break it, she knew if she turned away it would be quite some time before Claude let himself be so vulnerable again. There was worship in those clever eyes she loved so much, so different from those who saw her as the goddess’ vessel. 

No, Claude loved her, and at this moment she was his entire world. If she asked, he would drop to his knees and praise her without complaint. He would kiss her feet, letting his lips speak scripture his talented tongue could not spin into words. 

But she could not do that. No, because she would end up in the same position. Byleth would kneel before him, resting her head against his thigh as she attempted to convey how much he meant to her. The man who had taught her to feel. The man who had taught her love, who in turn had learned trust from her.

He gave a particularly hard thrust into her, hitting Byleth’s very core. She threw her head back instinctively, but Claude transferred her weight to one hand, his now free hand coming up quickly to tangle in her hair. He held her there, thrusting again and again to hit that spot that was tearing her apart, keeping her eyes on him through it all.

Byleth gasped, fingers digging into his shoulders as she came undone. His nails scrapped over her scalp as her back arched, and she fought every instinct in her body to turn away. This was her form of praise, letting him see every moment of what he had done to her. 

Claude finally let her go as Byleth slumped against him, nuzzling her face against his neck. Her lips sought out his pulse, teeth gentle scraping over the sensitive flesh. Claude shuddered beneath her, his thrusts growing unsteady. Byleth hummed happily, pressing one more kiss against his neck before she felt warmth overflow inside of her. She sighed and lifted her head, swallowing his heavy breaths as she pressed her lips to his, thanking him for his praise. 

As far as she was concerned, such faithful devotion deserved a reward.


	3. Not a feast if you don't eat too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sick, and also posting from mobile, so please forgive any grammar/formatting mistakes.

“What this?” Claude asked, his eyes sparkling with that signature mischief as he took in the sight before him. 

Byleth sat on their bed, knees tucked beneath her. She wore absolutely nothing, giving Claude a wonderful view of her large breasts and defined muscles. Held between her fingers was a bright red strawberry, and as he stepped toward his wife, her lips wrapped around the ripe fruit. Claude stumbled, drawing in a deep breath to recompose himself. He couldn’t wait to have those lips on his skin.

He was so distracted, Claude barely registered the silver dishware next to her, not until Byleth picked up another strawberry and dipped it into what Claude discovered was a pot of melted chocolate. His pants were quickly becoming uncomfortably tight.

Claude continued to stare as Byleth sighed softly around the fruit, until with a sudden snap her teeth bit through it and she tossed the steam to the side. He was undoing his sash and throwing off his shirt as he raced for the bed, eyes unable to leave Byleth’s red stained lips. Byleth met his gaze easily, making sure he saw the exact moment when she swallowed. There was a needy whine that met Claude’s ears, and it was only after it had already left his lips that he realized he was the one who had made that mortify sound.

Pleased with herself, Byleth’s lips turned upward in a small smirk. She pushed forward off her knees, hooking a finger into the waistband of her husband’s pants. “You look like you could use some help there, my love.”

Claude chuckled, moving his hands down to cover Byleth’s. Together they worked opened the ties of his pants, pushing them down. Claude let out a breath of relief as his half hard cock was no longer constrained by the rich fabric. “Given this current set up, I’d be highly suspicious of any help you deem to grace me with, my dear wife.”

Byleth snorted and rolled her eyes. “When did you start speaking like Lorenz?”

He was half way through pulling off his shirt, golden material in front of his face muffling his outraged gasp, when those words met his ears. Claude hurriedly finished his task, tossing his shirt to the side, and knelt on the edge of the bed, all in one swift movement. “That was a low blow, Byleth.”

She just smirked up at him, a spark of mischief in her eyes that had Claude’s blood run hot with desire. And then Byleth’s hands went to his hips. He barely had time to process how much he enjoyed her touch, before Claude found himself flipped onto his back.

Byleth straddled his hips, but beyond that seemed to ignore his presence beneath her as she dipped another strawberry into chocolate. Claude watched with greedy eyes as some of the chocolate rolled down the strawberry to stain her fingers. Byleth easily transferred the fruit to her other hand, her tongue poking out to lap up the sweet substance. Claude’s hands squeezed her hips as he took a deep breath, unable to even blink in case he missed the fascinating show above him.

Byleth finally relented, smiling sweetly as she pressed the fruit to Claude’s lips. “I’ve been so rude. Would you like a treat, my husband?”

He very much would. Claude opened his mouth, lips closing around her offering. He loved the way her eyes lingered on his lips as he chewed slowly, thumbs rubbing gentle circles against her hips.

Byleth leaned over to prepare another strawberry, her movements the slightest bit more hurried this time. It was subtle, but Claude had spent years with her now in these private moments. She could not hide such things from him without extreme effort. 

She brought the fruit back toward him, but this time the chocolate was quick to drip, splashing onto Claude’s chest. He sat up a bit, eyes catching Byleth’s own slightly surprised look.

Claude tore his eyes away from her, staring down at the melted chocolate now slowly running down his chest. “Whoops.” He chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck in that nervous fashion he had.

Byleth ignored him, eyes locked on the drizzle of chocolate on his naked chest. Her tongue poked out, wetting her lips as she leaned in closer to him. “Uh, By?” Claude questioned, his voice shaking with nervousness. 

Still ignoring him, Byleth redipped the strawberry and brought it back over his chest, letting it spill more of the melted chocolate over her husband’s abs. Claude made a noise somewhere between a strangled yelp and a scream, his entire body flushing as Byleth leaned in, tongue lapping up the sweet substance.

Claude knew he was a bright shade of crimson when Byleth pulled back, her eyes shining with pride. “You know, my love, it’s not a feast if you don’t eat too much.” Claude drew in a sharp breath as Byleth shifted, positioning herself between his legs. She looked like she was about to devour him, and her next words told him he wasn’t far off the mark. “And I very much intend to feast tonight.”

“Byleth!” Claude gasped as Byleth bent her head, wrapping her mouth around his cock. His breath caught in his throat as she just kept going, taking all of him with ease. She moaned happily around him, her tongue tracing a vein along the underside of his cock. It was too much too fast. Claude bit his lip, fingers tangling in the sheets and twisting them as he attempted to hold back the cascade of moans that threatened to spill from his throat.

Byleth pulled back until only the tip of his cock was in her mouth, her tongue flicking over him, causing his hips to buck. It was not fair how fast she turned him into a moaning mess, and yet he loved it. He loved when she dipped her head down again, one of her hands wrapping around the base of his cock to softly stroke him in time to the gentle bobbing of her head. Her tongue was doing absolutely sinful things to him, and when her hand dropped lower, gentle massaging his balls, Claude’s mouth dropped open in a whine.

His hand went to her head, fingers tangling in her hair. Byleth looked up at him, an innocent smile on her lips as she continued to suck on him. It was a contradiction, and a lovely one at that. 

Byleth’s pace grew faster, her eyes locked on his face even as Claude’s back arched, begging her for more. She watched his brief struggle before giving into the pleasure her mouth was so determined to lay upon him. Claude came with his wife’s name on his lips, spilling hot seed into her mouth.

He shuddered as he felt Byleth swallow before her tongue licked at him once more, cleaning him of what cum had escaped her mouth. Byleth leaned over him, and Claude was quick to grab her, pulling his wife in for a searing kiss, the taste of him on her lips. Byleth moaned happily against him, her squeak of surprise swallowed up as Claude flipped them over.

“So,” Claude drawled, one hand leaving her body only to dip his fingers in the still warm chocolate. He painted a trail starting at her knee, going up her inner thigh. “I think it’s my turn to feast.”

Byleth gasped, her eyes shining with eagerness as Claude dove in, proving to his wife his tongue had lost none of its skill.


	4. You've become quite expressive

Byleth stirred as Claude entered their bedroom. He was doing his best to keep quiet, but the meeting that had kept him from her until this late hour had obviously left him in a sour mood. She started to turn over, listening to the sound of fabric rustling as Claude prepared for bed.

He was immediately at her side, lips on her shoulder to kiss an apology into her skin. “I was trying not to wake you.”

“It’s all right,” Byleth returned sleepily. “Was it that bad?”

Claude buried his head against her back, his soft hair tickling at her shoulder blades. She felt his groan against her back, his chest rumbling with the displeased noise. 

“Hmm, I’ll take that as a yes.” Byleth relaxed into her husband’s embrace, snuggling into his warmth. “Would it help if you fucked me?” 

Claude stiffed at her back, his breath drawn in sharply next to her ear. “By, I’m afraid I won’t be very gentle if I fuck you right now." His voice was low and heavy, repressing the desire she had awoken with her question.

“That’s the entire point,” Byleth countered, turning over in his embrace. She kissed him, slow and soft, reassuring him that she meant exactly what she said.

Claude was quick to respond, but his patience grew thin after a moment, giving the kiss a desperate edge. He pulled back the blankets, Byleth shivering at the sudden coldness. It only lasted a second. Claude pressed his body against her, radiating warmth like the sun. He only paused when his hand brushed against her hip.

“By,” he said, drawing out her nickname in a way that made her shiver with something deeper than cold. “You’re naked.”

“I am,” Byleth responded, slowly grinding her hips against his. She felt Claude draw in a sharp breath, his fingers digging into her hip. 

“Did you plan this?”

Byleth raised her brows, a mimic of one of Claude’s own reactions. “To sleep with my husband? Of course I planned that. But you left me so long I became more sleepy than horny.”

Claude paused for a moment, blinking down at her, before he burst out laughing. He held her tight, burying his face against Byleth’s shoulder. “Stars above, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Byleth whispered, hand raising up to caress her husband’s cheek. “Let me take care of you, my love.”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course,” Byleth answered, her fingers scratching along his hairline. “Besides, I know the magic word to stop you if I need to.”

Claude took one more deep breath, kissing her lips once more before turning Byleth onto her stomach. She felt him pressed between her legs, already so hard Byleth bit her lip in anticipation. The brief moment he left her, the sounds of Claude’s final bits of clothing being removed behind her, Byleth had to hold back a whine. She was deeply desperate for him, as much as he was for her.

Byleth yelped when her hips were suddenly pulled up, one arm yanked behind her back. Claude leaned over her, the heat of his body pressing against her back. She could feel his cock against her entrance, but with Claude holding her so tightly she was unable to press back against him. “You’re already soaked, By,” he whispered in her ear, warm breath tickling her skin. “Tell me, were you playing with yourself before I got here?”

“Yes,” Byleth admitted in a needy whisper. 

Claude rewarded her with a kiss against her shoulder. She could feel the smile on his lips as he lingered against her skin. Byleth cried out when Claude thrust into her. He only filled her with half of himself, but the absolute thrill of finally having him inside her was overwhelming. 

“Claude!” His name escaped her lips, begging him for more. Claude did not leave her wanting. He thrust into her again, hitting deep inside her and easily had Byleth a moaning mess underneath him. 

He fucked her hard, Byleth’s face pressed against the sheets. It was wonderful, being filled with him, hearing and feeling how much he was enjoying her. In the midst of it all, Claude released her arm, hands moving to her hips. Claude lifted her higher, somehow achieving a way to press more of her against him, thrusting even deeper inside her. Byleth let her arm drop, bringing it forward to join her other hand in clawing at the sheets.

She had worked herself up so many times, come with his name upon her lips and only the whisper of his presence surrounding her. The real thing was too much, with Claude thrusting relentlessly into her she was quickly losing her ability to think about anything else. The desire at her core grew and unwound, snapping as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Behind her, Claude groaned loudly as Byleth’s walls tightened around him, thrusts growing unsteady, and he all too quickly followed her over the edge.

Byleth sighed softly as Claude pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her, curling up around her. “That was great, By,” he whispered, fingers caressing over every place on her body he had held onto too tightly. “Are you all right?”

Byleth hummed sleepily, relaxing into his embrace. “More than,” she murmured.

He pressed another kiss to her shoulder, that same genuine smile against her skin filling her with warmth. She was sated, more than content to lay in his arms as Claude whispered words of praise and love to her, his hands roaming her body.

She began to drift off, but Claude apparently was not done with her just yet. His hand dropped lower and lower, that pleasant feeling beginning to build inside her once more. “Are you up for one more round?” Claude asked. His fingers were gentler, handling her with such care that Byleth knew exactly what he was asking for.

“Of course, Claude,” Byleth murmured, lazily rolling back onto her stomach.

Claude chuckled, once more positioning himself between her legs. She felt him against her ass, already half hard, but he seemed more focused on massaging her shoulders. Byleth practically melted into the sheets, unable to do anything but relax as her husband eased the knots and strain from her muscles. 

When he thrust into her this time, it was slow and gentle, the complete opposite of their previous coupling. Byleth moaned happily, cradling her head in her arms as Claude’s hands slipped lower. “I do enjoy it when you take care of me,” Byleth whispered.

Claude laughed softly, pressing kisses against her neck as his hands worked the muscles of her lower back. Byleth pressed back against him, begging for more as his thrusts came faster. Byleth’s hand slid under her, rubbing circles against her clit. Claude moaned when one of her fingers brushed against his cock, fingers curling against her skin. He reached around her, his calloused fingers joining hers. 

And that was too much all over again. Byleth breathed out a tiny ‘oh!’ as she came around him for a second time. Claude’s breath hitched, so close to her shoulder that Byleth felt the break in warmth against her skin. She clenched around him, holding onto his hand as he continued to rub against her. “I love you,” she whispered, causing Claude to moan. He managed one more erratic thrust before spilling himself inside her a second time.

Byleth turned her head, brushing that troublesome lock of hair back out of Claude’s face as he leaned over her. “You know,” she said softly, “you’ve become quite expressive.”

Claude’s green eyes cleared, bringing himself out of his post orgasmic haze. “That sounds like something I should be saying to you.”

Byleth shook her head, lifting herself just enough to brush her lips over Claude’s nose before dropping back down. “Nope,” she disagreed. “When we first met, your smile never reached your eyes. Now, with me, I never see that false smile anymore. You let me see exactly what you’re feeling.”

Byleth watched through lidded eyes as Claude turned a deep shade of crimson. His head dropped, gently resting between her shoulder blades. She could feel the heat of his embarrassment against her skin, causing her to laugh. “You’re too much,” Claude murmured.

That only made Byleth laugh louder. She turned in Claude’s arms, wrapping her own around her husband. He dropped into her embrace, burying his face against her shoulder. “Feeling better now, my love?”

Claude groaned again, the noise turning into a kiss against Byleth’s neck. “Too much,” he repeated. “But yes, By. Much better.”

“Good.” Byleth ran her fingers through Claude’s hair, smiling that soft sweet smile Claude loved so well as his breathing evened out. She soon followed her husband into sleep, and if they missed a few meetings the next morning, that was no one else’s business but their own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly too happy with how this one turned out, but I'm still pretty stuffed up, so this is the best I can manage for today. This flu has me struggling to keep up with these prompts.


	5. No way I'm letting you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a semi sequel to Lace, but you in no way need to read it to understand what is going on with this one. What can I say? I have a thing for Byleth in lingerie.

“How does it feel now?”

Claude paused at the sound of Hilda’s voice coming from his bed chambers. The issues with the northern pirates had resolved faster than planned, and he had hoped to celebrate his rare instances of free time with his wife. He stopped short, midway through their lounge, staring at the half open door to their bedroom. Their bedroom was their most private of places. They only ever allowed the maids in to clean. He honestly could not think of an instance when anyone else had stepped across the threshold. 

He peeked his head around the corner and immediately gave himself away by drawing in a sharp breath. He knew from the curl of her lips that Hilda had heard him, but she ignored him in favor of running her fingers down Byleth’s back.

Byleth twisted her hair, holding it over her shoulder and out of Hilda’s way. Hilda continued to trace the lace that barely covered Byleth’s back, from her waist up to her shoulder blades, right up to the ribbon wrapped around Byleth’s throat, all tied up in the back with a pretty little bow. It was nothing more than professional, making sure the lace was laying flat against against her skin, and Claude knew this. However, there was a part of his brain, a part he was willing to acknowledge was a much stupider part than his usual composed part with which he had gained the title master tactician, that was purposely misinterpreting the gesture. And that part of his brain was torn between wanting to be in the center of  _ that,  _ and slapping Hilda’s hands away. (And he could  _ never  _ let Hilda know that. She would torment him about it until the day he lay upon his death bed, possibly longer if she could find a way.)

“Much better,” Byleth told her, eyes briefly flickering to her husband. She, just like Hilda, did nothing to acknowledge him as Claude stepped fully into the room.

“Good.” Hilda gave one last pat against the twisted lace that ran along Byleth’s shoulders before she turned away. She walked past Claude, throwing him a wink, without breaking stride. “I expect a ‘thank you’ later, Mr. Leader Man,” she practically sang, shutting the door behind her. Claude swore he could hear her humming a jovial tune, but he had something much more important in front of him right now.

Byleth finally turned to him, still playing with the strands of her hair. Claude absently wondered how he had not noticed she had grown it out. He felt his mouth drop open and did not even try to pick his jaw up off the ground. Hilda had dressed his wife in a dark green lingerie, the same shade as his eyes. The lace was thin, both covering Byleth and leaving nothing to the imagination at the same time. It was cut to the sides, leaving a large diamond across her stomach and chest bare. He could see the edges of her areolas, and wanted nothing more than to lavish her breasts with all the attention they deserved. The lace came back together just below Byleth’s belly button, pointed downward in such a way his eyes could not help but follow. And oh, that lace was so thin, it would be so easy to move that fabric aside and…there was a very good chance he was drooling like a moron.

“Do you like it?” Byleth asked, her voice carrying only the lightest notes of uncertainty. She met his gaze as she always did without flinching away, but there was a light blush on her cheeks. His wife was too cute for words.

“Like it?” Claude asked, just managing to keep laughter from cutting off his words. “Byleth, you look amazing.”

Her blush deepened, but she easily opened her arms as Claude stepped into her space. “You liked the last outfit so much, I asked Hilda if she could design another one for me.”

“Well, she certainly out did herself,” Claude purred, running his fingers along the outline of the lace. “But uh, what exactly were you planning to do in this thing?”

Byleth tilted her head up, pressing a kiss to the underside of his chin. Even though he knew it was coming, it still caused a hitch in his breath. She knew it did, which is why she loved doing it so often. “Whatever you wanted,” she whispered.

Claude groaned desperately, not even trying to hold it back. “That’s just not fair, By.”

“Oh?” Byleth pressed another kiss against his neck, gently sucking at his pulse. “So I guess I should just change out of this and go about my day then,” she said as her fingers worked on undoing his sash.

Claude snorted, joining her in riding himself of his clothes. “By, I’m going to be happy so long as whatever we do involves you staying in that.”

Byleth hummed thoughtfully, the corners of her lips twitching into a smirk as together they shoved his pants down and her fingers brushed his cock. Claude could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and he began to pull at his shirt. Damn, why did he wear so many layers?

He whined again as Byleth’s hands dropped away from him, and she walked backwards, hips swaying in a way that made his body impossibly hot. She dropped onto the edge of the bed, crooking a finger at him to beckoned him forward. 

Byleth scooted back as Claude got closer, patting the center of the bed. Claude quickly undid his cravat, Byleth’s eyes sparkling as he threw it behind him with the rest of his discarded clothing. He was quick to join her on the bed, sliding to where she indicated. 

“Kneel,” Byleth commanded, “with your knees spread.”

Claude’s brows rose, but he complied easily, hands going back behind him to take his weight as Byleth’s steady hands pressed him back. “What do you have planned, my love?”

“My legs over your shoulders,” Byleth more instructed than answered. 

Claude watched eagerly, his cock already painfully hard, as Byleth swung one leg up. He transferred his weight to one hand, using the other to help Byleth hook her ankle over his shoulder, easily repeating the process with the other. It left Byleth’s thighs pressed against his chest, holding her own weight on her hands as she lifted herself up onto his lap.

His breath drew in through his teeth as lace brushed against his cock. He bit his lip, watching with wide eyes as one of Byleth’s hands trailed from her shoulder, caressing the curves of her breasts and the delicious lines of her abs, down further until her fingers rested over pussy. 

“Is this what you want, my love?”

Claude groaned in response. “You know it is, By.”

Byleth laughed, a pure sound that brought a smile to his lips. Her movements were slow, tortuously so, as she pulled the lace aside to reveal her already soaked core. She lifted herself, brushing herself against his cock. It left him moaning her name again, trembling with desire as she lined herself up with him, slowly letting herself sink onto his cock as she repositioned her body weight.

“Damn By, that feels amazing,” Claude moaned, his voice too close to a whine for his liking, but that was something to deal with later.

Byleth’s response was to lift herself again. Claude moved with her, bucking his hips up to deepen his thrust into her body. Just as when they fought together, they moved in tandem, working together to give the other pleasure. Each time Byleth began to sink onto him again, Claude met her with another thrust.

He could not take his eyes off of her, even when that troublesome lock of hair that annoyed him so much fell across his face. No, the look on Byleth’s face as her eyes fell closed and she lost herself to pleasure, the way her breasts bounced with each buck of his hips, that cute little noise she made as he hit deep inside her, he needed to memorize every second of it.

Her head dropped back as she moved her hand down her body once more. Claude watched in fascination as her fingers touched her clit, rubbing herself in time with his thrusts. Claude angled his hips with his next thrust, jostling Byleth’s fingers and causing her to cry out as she unexpectedly pressed harder against herself. “Claude!”

“Byleth!” His voice came out in a choked whisper. He was close, and he could tell by the way she breath was coming in short little gasps that she was as well. Claude placed a hand over Byleth’s, continuing to thrust into her as he helped her pleasure herself. 

Byleth moaned loudly, her body shaking around him as Claude watched pleasure course through her. Byleth’s arm trembled and she fell backward onto the mattress. Claude immediately rushed forward, hands moving to her hips as he brought her down onto him again and again. Byleth moaned once more, shivering as Claude continued to thrust into her now overstimulated body. She felt too wonderful, her heat wrapped around him impossibly tight. He brought her down onto him once more, burying himself completely within her, screaming her name as he spilled himself inside her.

Claude took a deep breath, bending over until his hair fell in front of his face, brushing against Byleth’s stomach. “That was amazing,” he gasped out.

“It was,” Byleth agreed, reaching up to brush his hair back. Claude shivered under her gentle touch, instinctively leaning into her warmth.

He caught her hand as it began to drop back to her side, kissing the inside of her wrist. “Mmm,” Byleth purred, “yes, I like that. Don’t let me go.”

“Never,” Claude immediately agreed, whispering the promise against her palm. “You are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me, Byleth. No way I’m ever letting you go.” 

She gazed up at him with an ocean of love in her eyes. He met it easily, maintaining eye contact as he once more kissed her wrist.

Mischief seeped into her gaze as Byleth pushed herself back up, her legs sliding down to wrap around Claude’s waist instead. He helped her as she lifted herself back into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist in return. Byleth kissed his nose, gently resting her forehead against his. “So, I take it the lace meets with your approval.”

Claude laughed, squeezing her tight. “Very much so.”

“Good. Because Hilda has some more designs she wants to try out on me,” Byleth said lightly, her tone neutral even as her lips turned in the softest of smiles.

Claude blushed, feeling the heat all the way to the tips of his ears. “I’m going to have to make a rather sizable donation to her academy, aren’t I?”

She kissed his nose again, chuckling at the way he scrunched it. “If you want to keep me in lace and silk, it probably wouldn’t hurt.”


	6. Wildcard: Keep quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A modern au setting this time, because I needed happy slice of life.

Warm hands wrapped around her waist, pulling Byleth back until her back was pressed against her husband’s broad chest. Her husband! The thought still sent a thrill through her, strange and wonderful in a way she only associated with him.

“Claude!” Byleth chastised. She stretched, almost unable to wrap her fingers around the spoon she was, until a moment ago, using to stir the cheese dip she was standing over. His lips brushed against her neck, awakening a desire for her husband that never truly seemed to diminish these days. One would think with the amount of time they spent naked locked in their Parisian hotel room, they would at least be able to keep their hands off each other for awhile. “They’ll be here soon! And you’re going to make me burn this!”

Claude blew out a hot breath against Byleth’s ear, tightening his grip on her waist when it made her shiver. He reached around her and took the spoon from her fingers. “It’s done already, By. Take it off the heat and we’re good. And look at that!” He cast too wide eyes at the kitchen clock. “We still have time before they get here! Let’s have some fun.”

Byleth rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the heat pooling between her legs. It was so hard when his free hand was roaming up and down her side, nuzzling his cheek against her neck. And his lips! Those tiny kisses he pressed against her skin certainly were not helping. It was so hard to deny him when all she wanted to do was give in.

Claude kept her in his arms as he reached above her for a bowl. She spooned the melted cheese out of the pot while Claude held the two containers, accepting her fate to be trapped between those strong arms.

“There,” Claude said when the task was done, one hand going back to her side. It slid forward and down, stealing away her breath as it created a trail of heat over her stomach. “All done.”

“They’ll be here any minute,” Byleth repeated, even as she turned in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. She stood on tiptoe to kiss him, moaning happily when he met her with unconcealed desperation. She easily relented as he guided her backwards, stopping only when her back hit the wall.

Without breaking the kiss, Claude reached up and began to undo the tie at the back of her neck that kept her apron on. Byleth felt his smile, knew he found her whole hostess routine amusing, but she was trying damn it! It was their first time hosting company as a married couple, and convention dictated certain things. Of course, it was that specifically that Claude found amusing, as Byleth had never before in her life allowed convention to tell her how to do anything. She couldn’t even properly explain why she let it do so now.

His eyes glittered with mischief when he pulled back, licking his bottom lip where Byleth had bitten him. His own retaliation was swift, one of those talented hands slipping into her shorts now that the apron was on the ground and no longer in his way. Byleth bucked her hips, moaning loudly as she begged for more.

Claude’s thumb pressed against her clit, stealing away her breath…

....and then the doorbell rang.

Byleth moaned again, this time in disappointment, while Claude cursed colorfully under his breath in his native French. “They’re early.”

“We can’t really ignore them,” Byleth said, stepping out of her husband’s embrace with a sigh. “Unless you want Hilda trying to peak in all of our windows.”

Claude sighed as well and shook his head. “No, let’s not have the cops called on us just yet.” He pressed a kiss against her cheek. “You let them in. I’ll get everything out into the living room.”

It was a simple process to let in the rest of her former students, the Golden Deer Gang easily taking over the living room and making themselves at home. Rapheal already had a giant bowl of popcorn in his hands, while Lysithea and Hilda debated what movie to put on, when Byleth excused herself to go back to the kitchen and help Claude.

He was dumping a bag of chips around the bowl of dip, the last of the food that needed to go out. He flashed her that charming smile as she walked back in, one that immediately had her wondering what he was planning. 

As she reached out to take the tray, Claude grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. He lingered too long, stirring up that heat that had not yet cooled. “Claude,” Byleth hissed.

But he kept a hold of her hand, leading her away from the counter and to the small dining table they kept set up for when they weren’t hosting their college friends. “They’re right there!” Byleth pointed out even as she hopped up, Claude’s hands on her hips guiding her onto the table.

“They’ll be entertained for awhile,” Claude countered, lips against her neck. Byleth arched into it, wrapping her legs around his waist. “We’ll just need to be quiet.”

Claude leaned over her, pushing her back onto the table. With a practiced motion Byleth lifted her hips, allowing Claude to slide her shorts and panties down around her ankles. He pressed at her knees, not stopping until she was spread wide and on display for him. 

Byleth slapped a hand over her mouth, biting her lip to keep back the moan that his gaze was trying to tear from her. He was just as desperate as her, and so very pleased with himself. Byleth rocked her hips against his hands, demanding he continue. 

Given that they had already been interrupted once, Claude was not about to waste time. He unzipped his jeans, freeing his erect cock, and lined himself up with her. She removed her hand as he bent forward, kissing her fiercely to silence her moan of pleasure as he pressed into her. There was a moment where he stilled, waiting for her approval before he began in earnest. Byleth gave it in the form wrapping her legs around his waist, trying to pull more of him into her body.

His pace was brutal, swallowing every noise of pleasure and heavy breath with those clever lips. Byleth could only cling to him as Claude thrust into her, overwhelming her body as he quickly tried to bring them both to climax. This was not something either of them could keep up for long, and the ferocity of their need had Byleth’s toes curling with anticipation. His hand moved between them, thumb rubbing against her clit while his other fingers began to work her in time with his thrusts. Byleth arched against him, her breasts pressed against his chest, her nails digging into his shoulders. That desire he had built up fell apart, crashing over her in a wave. Claude swallowed her cry, following her over the edge a moment later.

Their heavy breaths echoed through the kitchen, and when Claude rested his head between her breasts, Byleth was quick to thread her fingers through his hair. “As much as I would love to stay here with you,” she whispered, unable to do anything but smile at him when Claude lazily lifted his head at her voice, “we really should get back to our guests.”

Claude whined, placing a soft kiss against her chin. It was followed by a heavy sigh as he moved away from her, both of them biting their lips as he pulled out of her body. “As soon as they leave, I want to see you in that apron again.”

Byleth grinned at him, grabbing a fistful of his shirt so she could pull him in for another kiss. “Just the apron?” she teased, relishing the little whine that escaped Claude’s lips.

/

“What’s the noise?”

Leonie’s hands were quick to reach up and frame Ignatz’s face, forcing him to face forward when he tried to look behind them. She shook her head, and that seemed to be enough of a clue for the artist. He flushed so brightly red Hilda was concerned for a moment he might pass out. “Oh.”

Thankfully Lysithea and Raphael were too busy arguing over a tray of cookies to take much notice of the unmistakable sounds of wood on tile coming from the kitchen. Lorenz, however, was not holding up so well. He looked like he might be sick.

“I did tell you we shouldn’t arrive early,” Hilda pointed out smugly, studying her perfectly painted nails.

“I assure you,” Lorenz slurred, his face a faint shade of green, “from now on I shall be fashionably late to anything involving the two of them.”

“I hope they don’t ruin the table,” Marianne said quietly from her spot next to Hilda. “I don’t think Jeralt would be happy if they broke his wedding present to them.”

Hilda laughed loudly as Lorenz blanched. The picture she managed to capture was quickly made her new lock screen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude being French is a call out to Point and Shoot, because that story is amazing.


	7. Wild Card: Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using this as an excuse to finally write the pregnancy sex scene I told Jullika I'd write for her forever ago. This came out a lot more sentimental than originally planned.

Claude leaned to the side ever so slightly, eyes focused on the general still speaking, but sparing one ear for the servant hurrying to his side. “My lord,” he whispered, “the Queen requests your presence.”

“Tell her I will be there as soon as we are done here,” Claude answered.

He was already leaning away again when he noticed the servant ringing his hands. It made Claude paused. “I’m sorry, my lord,” the servant whispered again, “but she said immediately.”

Claude pushed back his chair and stood, movements direct and swift. “Excuse me,” he said in a tone that brokered no arguments, and that conveyed he was not actually all that sorry, “but there is an urgent matter that requires my attention.”

He strode out of the room, none of his advisors recovering fast enough to try and stop him. His heart pounded in his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Byleth knew he was in a meeting, she would not have summoned him unless it was urgent. They were in the Almyran palace, security was tight. And if someone had attacked her, the messenger would have told Claude immediately. Hell, there would be the whole drama of trying to get him to safety, while Claude would absolutely refuse to be separated from his wife.

He flung open the door to their chambers, eyes scanning for any danger. “By!” he called out.

Byleth emerged from their bedroom, meeting him halfway as Claude rushed to her. She allowed him to pull her into his arms, breathing deeply the smell of her and relishing her closeness. “What’s wrong? Are you all right? Did something happen with the baby?”

Claude pulled back, eyes dropping to Byleth’s swelling stomach...her uncovered stomach. Claude prided himself on his clever mind, but right now he could not process what he was seeing. Byleth was dressed in a light blue nightgown. A lace pattern covered her breasts, a silk ribbon running behind the back of her neck to hold it in place. The skirt flared out, parting in the center to leave Claude with a wonderful view of her stomach and the lace panties she wore underneath.

“By,” he asked slowly, “why are you wearing lingerie?” 

Byleth flushed in embarrassment, leaning into his embrace once more. “I’m sorry, I know you were busy, but I couldn’t help myself any longer.”

Her skin was hot, her entire body trembling. And then it hit Claude like a ton of bricks. Although it should have dawned on him much sooner given what Byleth was wearing. “By, did you get me out of my meeting so we could have sex?”

“Yes,” she said in that neutral tone she tackled most things, but those red cheeks of hers were absolutely adorable. “I’ve been trying to keep a handle on this, but this pregnancy has me so...so…”

“Horny?” Claude supplied, a genuine smirk crossing his lips. 

Byleth’s eyes narrowed, and a moment later Claude felt himself being dragged forward. He moaned into the kiss she pulled him down for, Byleth’s tongue slipping into his mouth. He knew he was being moved, but did not really care until she shoved him backwards, falling onto their bed. It did nothing to remove his smile. 

He was quick to help her with the laces of his pants, biting his lip as Byleth’s hand eagerly wrapped around his cock. “Stars By, how long have you been holding back?” He folded his arms behind his head, propping himself up so he could easily watch Byleth.

She gave him a dead panned stare, twisting her hand in a way that had Claude’s eyes dropping closed as a moan escaped his throat. “Too long,” she answered, her voice much closer than Claude expected. His eyes flew back open just in time to see Byleth lean in, her lips attacking his throat. 

“Byleth!” he cried, halfway between a sigh and a scream. Her hand continued to stroke him while her lips traced fire over his neck and jaw. It was not long before he was painfully hard in her grasp, bucking his hips as he begged her for more.

Byleth lifted her head, meeting his lips for a surprisingly soft kiss. “Are you ready for me, my love?” she whispered, pausing in her movements as she waited for his response.

“For you? Always.” He nipped at her lips, rolling her bottom lip between his teeth. She moaned sweetly, shivering as he removed his hands from behind his head to rest them on her hips instead. “Take what you need, By.”

The look in her eyes as she straddled him made his heart swell. There was only love and gratitude there, and not for the first time Claude found himself being amazed that she was even real. How was it possible to love someone so much?

He watched as she lowered herself onto him, watched her fight to maintain eye contact until the feel of him was too much, and she threw her head back, moaning in pleasure. Her hands moved to his chest, resting over his heart for a moment. He covered them with his own, knowing how much Byleth loved the sound and feel of his heartbeat. Claude waited with bated breath, letting Byleth do things at her own pace, despite wanting nothing more than to buck into her for that delicious friction his body now craved.

Byleth started slow, only lifting herself a bit before dropping back down. The small motion still had the two of them groaning in unison, begging for the touch of the other. Claude’s hands wandered to her hips, holding Byleth steady as she lifted herself again. 

He could see it in the concentration on her face, feel it in the way her body trembled around him, that Byleth was trying to take her time. She was doing her best to go slow and ensure he was enjoying himself as well. Claude raised a hand to her chin, causing Byleth’s eyes to flash as she once more focused on his face. “Hey, I told you, take what you need. Don’t hold back on my account.”

Byleth leaned into his touch, his hand flattening to cup her cheek. He loved the way she nuzzled against his palm, relaxing into his warmth. He’d never had someone trust him before with their whole being, not before her. There were times when it was terrifying, when it overwhelmed him completely, but then she was there, and that gentle smile was something he would never give up.

“I love you,” she whispered, turning her head to kiss the inside of his wrist. 

He was glad when she began to move again, distracting her from the blush spreading across his cheeks. He allowed his hand to drop from her chin to her breasts, drawing forth a hiss from his wife. It almost sounded like she was in pain, and Claude stopped, waiting until Byleth nodded before he continued. He loved her pregnant body, loved exploring those areas that were now intensely sensitive. He kneaded her breasts, rolling her nipples between calloused fingertips. Byleth groaned, arching her back to press more of herself against him. And when one hand rested on her swelling stomach, Byleth’s hand covered his own, grasping it tightly as she continued to ride him. The feel of their child growing inside her made his heart do strange flip flops, and put a dopey grin on his lips.

It was not long before her breaths came in short gasps, her movements growing erratic. Claude was actually surprised she held on so long with how needy she was at the start of this all. His hand dropped, barely brushing against her clit. Byleth threw her head back and screamed his name, her body tight and hot around him. Claude groaned loudly, helping Byleth roll onto the sheets below them when she dropped forward, swearing softly as he slid free of her body. He wrapped a hand around his cock, and with a few quick strokes, his own pleasure was painted across his stomach. 

Byleth hummed happily, draping an arm across him as she snuggled into his side. “Thank you, Claude.”

Claude smiled as he kissed the top of her head, stroking his fingers through her hair. “Anytime, Byleth.” Another kiss caused her to snuggled closer, burying her face against his neck.

“We’ve both been so busy lately, I did not want to burden you with something so trivial,” Byleth whispered, fingertips tracing patterns against his chest.

“By, you are far from trivial,” Claude countered. “You are carrying our child. Your need to take care of yourself, and I’m here to help with that. If part of that is having sex everyday with my beautiful wife,” Claude paused to sigh dramatically, laughter in his voice when he continued, “I guess that’s just the price I’ll have to pay.”

Byleth playfully slapped his chest, raising herself up to prop her head onto her hand. “I’m going to run you ragged. You’re going to regret offering that.”

Claude shook his head, bringing her down for a kiss that quickly went from patient to heated. His tongue slid into her mouth, and she moaned against him. “Never,” he whispered against her lips, following with another quick peck. “Let me do what I can to take care of you, By. And if this is what you need, I will provide.” His hand slid down her side, pausing for a brief moment over the swell of her stomach before following the line of her hip to rest between her legs. “Even if a certain part of me is too tired to rise to the occasion, there are other parts of me that can pleasure you,” he half teased.

But she responded with a smile, matching the sincerity she saw in his eyes. It was hard for them, even now, to remember that there was someone at their side to help. So, no, Claude did not resent the fact he had to remind her. He would do so as many times as she needed, and she would happily do the same for him.

“I love you, By.”

She graced him with a smile, that beautiful one Claude would give the entire world to protect. “I have never doubted that. I love you too, Claude. And I love the child we have created together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done! And I finished it all on time! Whooooo! I've never managed that before! I hope you guys enjoyed it. And now I'm off to work on a much darker story that will probably make people cry.


End file.
